Story Time
by StellarSophie
Summary: The stories of Berwald and Tino's lives together from when they first met to the present day. SuFin. Ignore the bad summary


**_(Story Time - Round One)_**

_This is my entry for round one of Fanime-Sensei Strikes Back's Hetalia Romance Story Writing Contest._

**Pairings**: SuFin, UKUS. (Fem America)

**Warnings**: Homophobia, mild violence, implied sex, teen pregnancy.

**Note**- I've never written a SuFin before, or written them at all in any way.

Berwald almost doesn't have an accent since i was trying to make it readable.

My spell-check is also not working properly, so I might have errors.

Enjoy!~

* * *

_**~Present day.~**_

"Mama, Papa, will you tell us some stories?" A little boy with sandy blonde hair and curious blue eyes says, looking up at his parents.

Tino smiled at his son, Peter. "Of course. What book would you like to read?" The Finn walks over to the bookshelf.

"No! I want Papa to tell us stories about you two!" The boy says with a huge grin.

Berwald looks up. "Bout us?" He puts the newspaper he was reading down and pats the couch next to him. "C'm here Tino."

"Okay." Tino sits next to his husband, holding his hand in his lap.

Peter walks over to them and sits on the floor in front of the couch. "Okay, tell me a story!"

"Well, it all started when your father and I where twelve…" Tino said, voice trailing off as if he was reminiscing the old days.

_**~1982(30 years ago)~**_

"Attention class? We have a new student joining us today. This is Tino Väinämöinen." The teacher said, holding my shoulders in front of her. That day was my first day at this school as a sixth grader. I felt so out of place because the other kids have known each other for years.

A few students said hello, but most where still absorbed in what they where doing in class: doing work, playing games or simply talking to each other.

The teacher smiled down at me. "Why don't you go sit in that empty desk behind Berwald?" She pointed to a desk in the back row.

I nodded and scurried off to my seat. "Yes mam." As I passed by the boy named Berwald, I noticed he was sketching something that seemed very advanced for a 12-year-old boy.

Berwald looked up, noticing was staring at his drawing. "Do ya like it?" He asked me, his face not showing any emotion at all.

This guy was so scary! He had deep blue eyes that where looking right threw me! If I say something wrong will he beat me up? I quickly blurted out my thoughts. "Oh, ya I like your drawing very much!"

The scary blonde nodded. "Th'nks." He went back to sketching as I took my seat.

Later at recess, I wandered the playground alone until I found a nice place to sit. I took a seat in some grass and started to snack on some candy I had brought with me that day.

"Swedish fish?" A voice from behind startled me. I looked up and saw Berwald! I hoped he wasn't mad at me for something! The look on his face was so scary! I hadn't even heard walking up to me! I was too distracted to remember what he had said to me.

He spoke again. "Y'r candy." Berwald pointed his finger to the candy in my hand.

"Oh!" I realized what he was talking about. I decided to try and be nice to him. "Do you want any?" I held out the bag.

"No th'nks Tino." Berwald said, sitting down next to me on the ground. "I have some at home."

We sat in silence for a few minutes while I ate my candy. Berwald would occasionally glance at me and watch for a few seconds. This guy is weird! I wonder what he's thinking…

"Where ya from?" He asked me, his sharp blue eyes where looking into mine.

"Finland." I said blushing. "My dad got a new job so we had to relocate here. How about you?" I knew he wasn't from here. His accent is so familiar…

"Sw'den. Came here last year." The Swede said, cupping his chin in his palm.

I smiled. "Oh, that's nice." I supposed that a scary friend is better than no friend.

**~A few years later. ~**

"So I heard your Berwald's little bitch, huh?" A teen had stopped me in the hallway on my first day of freshman year.

I cocked my head to the side, confused. "What are you talking about?"

The other teen laughed. He had defiantly come from a different middle school because I had never seen him before. "I'm under the impression that you've been sucking some Swedish meatballs, right?" He winked at me. "If you know what I mean."

I blushed bright red. "M-Meatballs?" I understood the dirty joke completely.

"I guess you don't know what I'm talking about then. Maybe those rumors about you two weren't true then…" He shrugged and prepared to walk away.

"Wait! What rumor?" I didn't want there to be a rumor about Berwald or me.

He stopped. "Berwald is a total faggot." He smirked and walked away.

I decided to find out if this rumor about my friend was true. True or not I'd still be his friend. I don't care if my only friend is gay! I found Berwald by his locker. "H-hey Berwald?"

"Ya?" The taller male asked, facing me.

I gulped, not quite sure how to handle this situation. I decided to go with my gut. "Uh, I need to talk to you for a moment please!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him outside behind the school.

Berwald looked right into my eyes. "Wh'ts wrong?" He asked, hovering over me.

"W-well you see… someone told me you are gay…" I said, looking the other way. I hoped Berwald wouldn't get mad at me for bringing this up! I know a lot of people are very touchy about this kind of subject.

Berwald's facial expression actually changed. At first he looked angry and his face softened into a frown. "Ya….. it's true I didn't want to tell ya."

"Its okay! I just was curious!" I rushed out. "I don't think differently of you I promise!" I didn't want to make my Swedish friend even more awkward feeling right now.

He nodded. "Ya, it's fine." He shrugged. "Let's go to class." Berwald grabbed my hand and pulled me to our next class, which was health.

**~Present day.~**

"Don't tell stories without me!" A girl, Inga runs down the stairs. "Let me listen too!" The girl sits down next to her older brother.

"Inga! Don't sit too close to me you weirdo!" Peter snaps. The two where still in that sibling rivalry phase that all children go through.

Tino hushes his children. "Come on, let us finish the stories!"

Inga sticks her tounge out at Peter. "Yes, please continue!"

Berwald smiles lightly at his family and continues he story.

**~Senior Year.~**

It was now the last few months of their high school lives. Senior prom was coming and almost everyone was trying to find a date for the event. I however wasn't interested in any girls. I knew that my friend Tino hadn't found a date yet, and there was something nagging at me to ask _him _to prom.

Tino.

My only true friend.

The one who's stood by me when everyone else made fun of me.

It seems crazy, but today I'm going to follow my heart and ask him. I walked around the high school, earning a few stares on my way.

"Ay, Berwald?"

I turned my head to see Tino. He was blushing like mad. "Ya okay?" I asked him, wondering if he could have a fever or something.

"Hah, no." He said, starring at the ground. A few people in the hallways had stopped to stare at us. They probably thought Tino was going to pass out.

"There's something wrong. What is it?" I asked, feeling concerned for my friend. Tino isn't usually this flustered.

"You'll see…" he said, tapping his fingers together.

A loud squeal was heard from down the hallway, and I turned my head to see a girl with medium brown hair and green eyes. She had a determined look on her face and was carrying a huge poster. She was Elizaveta, one of Tino's friends.

She stopped right in front of me and smiled at Tino. The Finn grabbed one side of the poster and they opened it out for me to see.

'_Berwald, will you go to prom with me? – Tino._'

I nearly melted.

Tino looked up at me nervously as if waiting for a reaction. I smiled at him and embraced him in a hug. Sure, I'd given him hugs before, but this was different. I felt as if we had just made a very strong connection.

I didn't have to ask Tino. He asked me.

That was not something I'd ever expect.

I didn't think Tino would even _want _to go to prom with me.

"Fags."

"Whoa, I didn't know we had homo's here!"

Tino and I looked around us. A group of jocks had surrounded us and where whispering horrible things. I didn't react though. Tino looked like he was about to cry. No on had ever known he was gay. Even I didn't know.

"How about all of you leave these two alone!" Elizaveta yelled, preparing to hit some of the boys with a baseball bat she had found.

The jocks all walked away nervously.

"Hah, you can thank me later!" Elizaveta grinned and walked away, leaving Tino and I alone together.

"I-I've liked you for a while now…" The Finn spoke softly. "I didn't want to ruin our friendship..."

I hugged him closer. "I know how ya feel…"

**~Present Day~**

"WHOA! Mama, YOU asked out PAPA?" Peter was astounded. "That's crazy!"

Tino smiles warmly. "Yes it is…" He nuzzles Berwald's shoulder. "And I'm so glad I did!"

"Ya, m' t'." Berwald gives his wife a kiss.

Inga spoke up. "So what did you do at prom?" She giggles. immaturely.

"Well, lets just say it was one of the best nights of my life." Tino ruffles his daughter's hair.

**~Prom night 1988~**

I had decided to surprise Berwald by wearing a dress. I'm sure he was expecting me to be wearing a tux like him, but I thought it'd be fun to dress like a girl for the night.

I looked in the mirror one last time. I really looked like a girl with short hair and no boobs.

The doorbell rang and I scurried past my parents and opened it. Berwald stood there, holding a bouquet of flowers for me. He reached out his hand. "Yer in a dress."

"Yeah, do you like it? I had Elizaveta help me on it." I blushed, hoping he liked me in a dress.

He smiled at me. He actually smiled! "I do. Ya look good."

I took his hand and he led me out to his car.

We reached the high school, Berwald parking his car in the back of the parking lot.

He got out of the car and opened my door for me, taking my hand to help me balance. (I had borrowed my mother's heels!)

Berwald then led me into the school. People gave us very odd looks. The jocks looked disgusted and some girls where smiling. Elizaveta even begun to have a nosebleed.

He led me into the gym and we begun to dance together. He placed his hands on my hips and I wrapped my arms around his neck. The song was slow, and I couldn't help but stare into his beautiful blue eyes….

We stayed like that until the song ended. Berwald then took me to get our photo taken.

"Oh, you're so pretty!" The photographer said to me, probably not realizing that I am a guy.

I didn't want to start anything. "Thank you!"

Berwald and I took a photo. I was very glad because I actually smiled for it! He stood behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Can we go get something to drink?" I asked, feeling really warm from the excitement.

"Ya." He I led him to the punch bowl and got myself a small cup.

"Well would-ya look at that! Tino's dressing in drag!" A jock yelled at me. He looked drunk, like he had been partying before the prom.

"Just ignore him." Berwald whispered in my ear as we begun to walk away. I nodded, not wanting to be harassed by some asshole.

However, the drunken idiot kept on pestering us. "C'mon Tina, gimme some of that sugar!" He slapped my butt.

Berwald calmly turned around to face this guy.

"Oh hey now, it was just a joke!"

My date snapped, punching the drunken jock in the nose, causing his blood to spill on the floor. "Don't touch my date." He said coldly.

A teacher came running to us. "You two are going to have to leave. Immediately." Berwald and I didn't hesitate. We scurried out of the school and went back to the car.

"What should we do now?" I asked, leaning into him as we both sat in the front seat.

He shrugged. "Let's go to the park."

"Sure!" The park would be nearly deserted at this time of night. We drove to the park by our old elementary school, the place where we became friends.

We got out of the car and he led me to the exact spot in the grass where we used to sit during recess. "So many good times." He wrapped his arm around me.

"We had a lot of fun here…" I smiled, looking up at his handsome face. The moonlight made his strong features look so mysterious… it was as if I was here with an angel. He didn't even look real.

He sat down, dragging me on top of him. My face flushed red but I didn't move. He was warm, comforting and safe. "I love ya Tino." he said, looking straight into my eyes.

Wait.

What did he just say?

He… loves me?

"Berwald…" I blushed ever brighter. "I think I love you too…" These past 6 years, we've been insepritable. I think there was always something more than friendship about us.

**~Present Day~**

"That's so cute! Did that asshole jock ever get his ass kicked again?" Peter asks, getting excited.

"Haha, no. We hardly saw him after that…" Tino shrugs. "And Peter! Don't use those words!"

Inga speaks up. "Papa, when did you ask Mama to marry you?" She had wanted to know this for a while.

Berwald clears his throat and began to speak.

**~1993~****  
**  
"Let's g' for a walk." I said to Tino. Tonight was a warm and the stars where shining. It seemed like a perfect night for a walk, and I really wanted him to go with me tonight.

Tino shrugged but smiled. "Okay, sounds fun!" He stood up and put on a jacket.

We walked down the street until we came across a park. It was the same park where we had become friends, the same spot where we came after prom.

This place was very special to us.

My Tino sat on the swing and smiled. "Berwald, won't you give me a push?"

I nodded and got behind him on the swing. I gave him a push and he soared into the air.

We did this for a few minutes in perfect silence. Everything just seemed perfect. The wind in Tino's hair, his bright smile... I never wanted it to end.

"I'm tired, lets go sit on the bench okay?"

"Kay." I stopped pushing him and let his swing stop moving.

He got off of the swing and smiled. "That was fun!"

I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and looked down at him.

The smile never left his face. Sometimes I wonder why he loves me so much. I remember when he used to think I was scary. I suppose he's gotten used to it by now.

"Berwald, your awfully quiet..." Tino frowned.

I shrugged. "I'm always quiet."

He laughed lightly. "But you're unusually quiet right now!"

There was another reason why I wanted to come here tonight. I was very surprised Tino could tell something was up. "Ya caught me." I admitted with a slight smirk.

His face turned worried. "W-what's wrong?"

"Nothing..." I said, wondering how I should go about doing what I'm about to do. "Just something I wanted to do."

"What is it?" He asked, looking scared and confused.

I dug my hand into my coat pocket and found what I was looking for. I clenched it in my palm and brought it out of my pocket. I looked at Tino and stood up in front of him. Nervously, I got onto one knee and held out what was in my hand. A box.

"B-Berwald?" His face became flustered and he gave me a shocked look.

I cleared my throat and continued. "Tino, will ya marry me?"

His shocked expression turned into pure joy as I opened the little box. In it lay a beautiful ring with pretty blue gemstones. "Y-Yes I will!" He jumped at me and hugged me, causing us to go crashing to the ground. "I've been hoping you'd ask..."

I smiled as I put the ring on his finger. It was a perfect fit.

Soon, Tino will be my wife.

**~Wedding day~**

A few months later was me and Berwald's wedding. I was so nervous that day... I looked in the mirror in front of me. I was wearing a floor length white wedding gown. My mother and sister where hovering over me applying makeup to my face because 'I don't know how to apply it myself'

"You look sexy as hell Tino!" My sister grinned at me and I blushed.

"Shut up..." I felt as if I would faint. I'm marrying Berwald today!

I checked myself in the mirror one last time before the ceremony began. The flower girl, my cousin, led the way down the aisle. The wedding march was being played, and i could hardly breath. Everyone was staring at me. All I had to do was be careful not to trip over my dress.

I saw Berwald wearing his handsome tux. His hair looked as normal as ever, but he wasn't wearing his glasses.

After what seemed like ages, I made it up to him. He took my hands and smiled.

"Berwald, do you take Tino to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," He said, not glancing away from me.

"And do you, Tino take Berwald as your husband?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride!"

Berwald leaned in and kissed me lovingly on the lips. I kissed back and after a few seconds it was over. The guests all cheered and cried as my new husband and I left the cathedral.

After a huge after party, everyone except Berwald and I where flat out drunk. It was our wedding night and I didn't want to waste it by getting drunk and forgetting everything the next day.

Wedding night.

Wait... that means...

Sex.

We got into our room and immediately started to kiss my neck. Pretty soon, we where down to our underwear, my wedding dress was discarded on the floor somewhere. We laid down on the bed and-

**~Present~****  
**  
"Mama! No! I DON'T NEED TO HEAR THAT!" Peter shouts, covering his ears.

Tino chuckles and said. "Sorry. I guess I'll start the story of how we ended up with you..."

"Oh yes please!"

**~A few years afterwards~**

I watched as Tino looked sorrowfully at a baby store. He sighed and kept walking. This had been happening for a while. I think my wife wants a baby...

A few days later, I decided to bring it up to Tino. "Do ya want a baby?"

He blushed. "M-Maybe... yeah... they're so adorable!"

Adoption. That was a good option. "We could adopt."

He turned and looked at me. "D-Do you have any idea how much that would cost! We can't afford it!" He started tear up.

"Some people just give their kids away... fer free..." Teenage parents often just sign the papers and its done. Perhaps we could do that...

A few weeks later, I was passing by a local high school and I saw a teen girl crying. A boy was trying to comfort her.

"What's wrong?" I asked, feeling bad for them. I knew how hard it was to be in high school.

The boy looked at me with slight anger. "Why the bloody hell do you care?" He spat. He was wearing a rock tee and had piercings through his thick eyebrows.

"A-Arthur... don't be mean... maybe he wants to help!" The girl said to him loudly. She had shoulder length dirty blonde hair and her shirt exposed far too much of her stomach.

Arthur scowled. "Fine Amelia. Go the fuck ahead!" He spat angrily.

"Don't mind him, he's just really pissed." Amelia said.

"Why?" I asked.

The girl blushed. "I-I found out that I'm pregnant, and I don't know what to do! I mean, I can't kill it, but I can't keep it!"

An idea struck me. "My wife and I where wanting to have a kid..." I sighed.

"And you can't? Why not?" Amelia asked.

"Cause my wife is a guy." I said normally like it was perfectly normal. I take pride in what I am.

Arthur rolled his eyes but stayed quiet. Amelia spoke again. "Really? Would it be too much trouble if I asked you to... ya know... adopt?"

"I'd love to... but I gotta ask my wife."

"Oh yeah dude that's cool with me! Here, I'll write down my phone number for you!" She took out a paper and write something down.

'_Amelia Jones - 555-555-5555_'

"Thanks. I have to go now." I turned to walk away.

"BYE!" Amelia called as Arthur hushed her.

I walked back home and was greeted by Tino. "Hello." I called out to him.

For the rest of the night, I never mentioned Amelia or maybe having her baby. However, something happened that I didn't expect.

Tino was currently undressing me as the paper with Amelia's number fell out of my pocket. He curiously picked it up and read it. He then gave me the dirtiest look I've ever seen. "A girl. A girl's number? Seriously Berwald?"

I can explain!" I reached for him but he shoved me away.

"Who is this Amelia chick, huh? Some stupid bitch you've been fucking behind my back? Is this why you work so late?" He began to break out in tears and ran towards the door.

I couldn't let him go without explaining. "Tino... Amelia isn't who ya think..."

He stopped at the door. "T-Then who is she?"

I had to tell him. It wouldn't be right to lie even though he said to drop the idea of ever adopting. "She's a teenager... And she's pregnant..."

"A pregnant teen? Berwald, what are you thinking?" His face grew less angry so I continued.

"She didn't wanna get knocked 'p..." I hoped Tino would understand where this was going. "She asked us to adopt..."

"F-For free?" Tino's face reddened but then turned to amazing joy. "T-That would be amazing... but..." He sighed. "Maybe we should go talk to her..."

I was so relieved that Tino didn't freak out on me and leave before I could explain...

The next day, I called Amelia to ask to meet up. She told us that her and Arthur were not ready to be parents at such a young age. Apparently her and Arthur needed some growing up to do since she could be immature and he could be an asshole.

**~9 Months later~**

"Congratulations, its a baby boy!" The doctor said with a grin as he passed the baby to Amelia.

She welcomed him with open arms and smiled widely. "Hello baby..."

Everyone had chosen for the baby to be a surprise. Now we know. A boy.

"Artie, hold him!" Amelia held the baby out to his biological father who nervously took his son in his arms.

I was overwhelmed. This was my baby. Although I can't be related to him, he's still mine. Berwald are going to let Amelia and Arthur be a part of the baby's life since we feel they have the right to.

"Dude, what should we name this little fella?" Amelia said, playing with the boy's little foot.

"Hmmm.." I thought for a moment. "You two decide since you carried him for 9 months..."

"U-Us...?" Arthur frowned but nodded and handed the baby boy to me.

A few minutes later, the couple had decided. "Peter."

"I like it, but why peter?" I asked.

Arthur shrugged. "Its simple."

"Ya, it is."

About a week later, we took Peter home. His room in our house was quite luxurious for a baby. He had tons of neutral gender toys from before he was born, and my mother and sister went out and bought blue themed everything.

As time went on, we noticed how much he resembled his parentage. Our Peter had his mother's hair and eyes, but his father's huge eyebrows.

**~Present Day~**

"Hey! My eyebrows aren't that big!" Peter said nervously, rubbing his eyebrows.

Inga frowned. "But what about me? How did I get here? Did you find another teenager?"

"No...Hah..." Tino smiled and started the story of how the little girl came to be.

**~5 years after Peter~**

"Mama!" Peter whined.

"Yes?" I smiled at my son.

He frowned. "I want someone to play with! A little brother!"

"A brother...?" I knew we couldn't go find another pregnant teenager, but another child did sound quite nice.

I discussed this with my husband, and he decided we should look into a surrogate mother. One of us would have our semen implanted in a woman, who would carry our child for us. Of course, this would cost money, but we've gotten better paying jobs.

We went to see a doctor, and he said we could do it.

The two of us looked through pictures of possible mothers, trying to find one that looked enough like me since we had decided Berwald would be the dad. Eventually, we found one. She had my hair color and my eye color and was even small framed.

Best of all she was of Finnish descent. Our next baby would be half Swedish and half Finnish!

9 months later, a baby girl was born, and Peter was not very thrilled.

"A-A g-girl?" His face turned to shock. "But I can't play with a girl! She'll be no fun!"

"Ya she will, when she's older." Berwald tried to comfort Peter but it didn't worked.

**~Present day~**

"... Hah! And now I can beat you in anything!" Inga smiles at her older brother.

Peter looks horrified. "Can not! Its just because you're big-boned like dad!"

"Are you calling me fat?" She yells, looking like she was going to cry.

"ENOUGH!" Tino yells. "Inga, stop harassing your brother, Peter don't call your sister fat, okay?"

"...Fine." Both children say in unison.

Berwald spoke. "Now let yer mother finish his story."

"That's the end actually." Tino smiles.

"No it's not." Berwald says.

Peter nodded. "Because we create new stories every day right?" His face brightened.

Tino smiled. "Y-Yes... you're right."

"Yay! Then let's have story time every day!" Inga cheered with a grin.

Berwald nodded.

And so life went on, because stories never actually end.

* * *

**AN: **I feel like I rushed the ending, but i really didn't want to make this horribly long. :P

I almost made this have a really sad ending where we see them in their old age, but i didn't feel like making myself sad so I put this. :P

Review?


End file.
